As Long As You Love Me
by scars-arebattlewounds
Summary: "As long as you love me, we could be starving, we could be homeless, we could be broke. As long as you love me, I'll be your platinum, I'll be your silver, I'll be your gold."


"Chelsea, let me in!" Justin screamed into the intercom as he was rejected yet again. Frustration ran through him as he heatedly paced back and forth before leaning against the hood of my car and locking his fingers in his hair. Before long, the front door swung open to reveal a figure rushing over to him quickly, pushing the gate open and glaring into his eyes.

"Sir-" He gulped before stuffing his hands into his pockets, his thumbs sticking out as he kicked the dirt.

"Listen kid-" He started roughly, his eyes glaring into Justin's soul, "My daughter is everything, she needs me, as much as I need her. That means someday, I have to let 'er go. And when I do, she needs to be with a man, not a boy, that's what you are."

"I love her." The father's eyes went dark as he finished his comment. He felt his stomach twist and turn as he stepped closer, his face mere inches away from Justin's.

"Yeah, sure you do. I know what type of guy you are. Once upon a time, I use to be the same thing. You know what that means. That means one day you'll leave her for somebody else and break her heart-"

Justin clenched his jaw in anger as he continued, "-that can't happen."

He shook my head in disbelief, "You don't know us."

"I don't want to." The father quickly responded, "I don't wanna know you. You need to get in your car and leave and don't come back. Cause if you do-"

Justin quickly shot his eyes up from the ground and to his face, "-it's not gonna be good for ya."

"What'd you do?" Justin said softly, licking his dry, cracked lips.

"I'd hit the road." And with that, he scuffed his $200 snack skin loafers up the pathway and pack into the house without a second glance.

Losing the battle with his anger, Justin kicked the bumper of his car several times while rubbing his hands up and down his face frantically.

"Justin!" A voice quickly called out right when Justin was about to get into his car, his body spinning around and his heart fluttering in his chest.

Her legs flew as fast as they could as she pushed past the gate and ran into his chest, her arms tightly wrapping around his frame as his instinctively wound around her waist. She nuzzled her face into the crock of his neck, inhaling his all-too-familiar scent and shut her eyes tight.

"Baby," He breathed out, quickly grabbing a hold of her face and looking at her, "You shouldn't be out here."

"I'm coming with you!" She said without hesitation and placed her hands on top of his and stared into his eyes.

Scanning her face for a couple minutes, his lips curved into a smile before he pressed his lips to hers with as much passion as they both could muster.

"Come for me at ten O'clock." She bit anxiously into her bottom lip before placing a chaste kiss on my lips, and with a nod she ran back into her house and pressed her back to her front door with an immense amount of butterflies swarming around in her stomach.

She knew what her father was capable of. If they were to get caught, She quickly shut her eyes, the thought too much for her to fathom, but at the same time she knew this was exactly what she wanted.

She ran up the spiral stair case as she jogged into her room, skimming through her clothes.

"Chelsea." Her dad's voice echoed through her room, casting her eyes up to her door way with a gasp.

"Daddy, you scared me!" She exclaimed, holding her hand to her chest as it rose up and down frantically.

His eyes were firm as he stepped in closer to her, her body freezing as his eyes landed on her hand.

"Chelsea-" His eyes grew cold as he stared intently at her palm, "What is that?" He hissed slightly, grasping her hand in his and turning it over to see the message written in marker on her palm.

_you r so sexy_

The anger grew on his face as the words sunk in, his jaw clenching slightly.

"Daddy, it's nothing-"

"You are to never see that boy, Chelsea, is that understood?"

She dropped her gaze to the ground as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other.

"Am I understood?" His voice raised, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

"Yes." She squeaked, never once meeting his gaze.

* * *

Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of tapping on her window. She quickly tossed her comforter off of her body and walked over the window.

She watched as Justin knocked once more on the window with a confused look on his face. Chelsea quickly chewed nervously into her bottom lip before sliding the window open.

"Hey, you ready to-"

"I can't go, Justin." Her eyes were churning with sadness as she locked with his. He looked down and nodded in understanding, before peering back up at her face.

Her bottom lip quivered as tears welled in her eyes and she touched his cheek gently, "I love you."

He turned his face into her hand as the rest of her palm cupped his cheek and he placed a kiss into it, "I love you too."

"But I can't see you anymore." The words burned her throat as she watched his eyes grow sad, "I won't let you get hurt because of me."

"Chelsea-"

"Justin, please. Just go." Tears spilled from her eyes as she began to close her window shut.

"Chelsea, please, c'mon!" She heard him beg but she continued shutting it until it closed with a thud and she ripped her curtains shut just before collapsing on the floor and clutching her stomach tightly as the tears took over.


End file.
